The sacroiliac (“SI”) joint is a joint located in the pelvis formed by the juncture between the sacrum and the ilium. The SI joint can be a significant contributing factor in many patients having lower back pain. In some studies, dysfunctions of the SI joint, such as degenerative sacroiliitis and sacroiliac disruption, was believed to account for as many as 15% to 22% of patients having chronic lower back pain. In order to relieve pain caused by SI joint dysfunctions, there is a need to develop devices, systems and methods of stabilizing and fusing the SI joint.